Time Needed
by VAfan1
Summary: The sequel to :Out of Time. Second story of my Time series. Anna Belikov follows her mother, Rose Hathaway's footsteps. She gets her own mentor and falls for him. Will she go throught the same things as Rose? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to my story: Out of Time, so before you scroll down and read, please read that first!**

**Summary:**

It has been over 17 years since Rose and Dimitri have been strigoi. They are now dhampir once again and have two children-Anna and Eli Belikov. Anna is the top novice at 's, just like her brother and mother. She has her father's deep eyes, her mothers charm and breath-taking beauty, and Rose's attitude. She has the strigoi strength and speed, but no fangs, which make her almost unbeatable in a fight , in a major fight for her grade in her senior year, she is defeated and ends up in the infirmary for a while. When she gets out, she is assigned a mentor. Like her mother Rose, she falls in love with him. Will Anna go through what her mom did? Will she be able to handle it?

Chapter 1: Seventeen years later…

**Rpov [Rose]**

"Mom! I'm home." I heard Eli call from the front door. I was in the kitchen making lunch for my two boys. Dimitri was at work at the royal court. He's now Lissa's only guardian since I decided to drop out and raise my kids instead.

Eli came into the kitchen and sat on the table with his feet up. His dark hair that now reaches his eyes and nearly covers his neck is thrown back while he stared at the ceiling with his hands under his head.

"Take your feet of the table." I scolded. He listened and took his feet off the table. I tsked. I took my seat next to him and ate my sandwich.

I gave him his sandwich. "Thanks." He mumbled and ate his sandwich.

I shook my head. I swear. I've raised him for eighteen years, and he still can't keep his feet off the table.

Dimitri walked in and looked a little tired. His long brown hair was tied into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck and he looked a little pale despite his tan features. He walked over to me and kissed my lips.

"Hi." we greeted each other. Eli rolled his eyes.

"What's with you?" Dimitri asked and took his seat that faced across from Eli and I.

Eli sighed. "You and mom are always kissing in front of me," He rolled his eyes. "it's weird."

I laughed. "Eli, one of these days, when you have kids, they will be like you."

He scoffed. "I'm not having kids." he said. "I'm to busy guarding Lady Dragomir anyway."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't think that Sarah would have mind if you have kids, since you like each other." Eli blushed. Sarah is Lissa and Christian's daughter. Lissa got pregnant again and had Sarah before she turned twenty, so she's about a year or less younger than Eli. She attended school with Anna at 's and like me and Lis, their best friends.

"Oh come on Dad," Eli said still blushing. "She's pretty, and well built for a moroi, but, dad she's like a sister to me."

Dimitri smirked and slowly shook his head.

Lunch finished and Eli said that he had to go back to work. We said bye and he left.

That left me and Dimitri alone. Dimitri took my hand in his on top the table and used his thumb to rub little circles.

He had a distressed look and his lips were in a tight line. We stayed silent for awhile.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking the silence.

He didn't answer.

"Dimitri?" I pressed. He jerked his head up and kissed me on the lips.

He pulled away and answered. "You know I love you, Eli, and Anna with all my heart right?" I nodded. "Rose, I went to the doctor after work." My brow furrowed. This is not good. Dimitri along with other dhampir, don't get sick, not usually.

"What happened?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "They found something."

**Apov [Anna]**

I sat through pre-calculus and sighed. Numbers are boring, I could be training for all I cared. Not that I don't like training, but, I needed way more than I needed to know how divide and multiply, but then again, that can come in handy.

Class ended and so did the school day. Curfew isn't for another few hours, so I decided to hang out with Sarah and watch a movie or something.

I walked up to the first moroi girls dorm. Note that I said first. Ever since Mom and Aunt Lissa found out how to change a strigoi back to normal, thanks to Uncle Adrian and Dad, we were able to recover most of our people and our wards aren't too strong anymore, since we made a peace treaty with ruby red eye strigoi and blood eyed strigoi. Mom and Dad were once strigoi, and the good strigoi like them, decided to return to society with us, and when Aunt Lissa became queen, the treaty was born, but it didn't include pure red eyes.

Pure red eyed strigoi are maybe the most powerful. They're the ones who started the whole war in the first place, and when the strigoi left them, they're numbers went down, while ours went back up.

Anyway, one way to turn back to normal is to kill a pure red and wait for a explosion that can turn you back, or, you get staked in the heart with a red stake.

A red stake is a tool that is only filled with spirit. It is a silver stake that is filled with spirit and is used only when to turn a strigoi back to moroi, dhampir, and even human.

But we only use these when a strigoi decides to change back.

Other than that, we keep them in a secret place that only Lissa and Adrian know.

"Hey Sarah." I greeted the blonde girl who kneeled down near the DVD player.

She looked up with her ice blue eyes and smiled. "Hey Anna," he looked at the silver watch on her wrist. "You're late." She frowned.

I shrugged. "You know me already."

"Who doesn't?" She said sarcastically. We laughed and watched _Twilight_ together on the couch.

People say that she looks as much like her mother as I do mine, but she got her Dad's attitude, while I have my mom's. But unlike our parents, we don't constantly fight when we see each other.

Edward was just about to jump out of his bedroom window with Bella on his back when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. There was sobbing in the back round. I checked my caller ID which read home.

"Anna?" It was a woman's voice. Mom, in other words, Rose Hathaway, my school's former badass, that is until me.

"Mom?"

She sobbed a little more. "You have to come home, now!"

What? "Mom, what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Your father has been…diagnosed with cancer."

I dropped on my phone on the ground.

**Okay, I know not a happy beginning, but it gets better.**

**Julie [VAfan1]**


	2. Announcement:Time Needed

**_Julie aka VAfan1 here! Well...I'm having really bad writers block right now, and I can't come up with enough ideas for all of my stories. It might be a while for each chapter to be posted, and when they are, they might be much shorter than usual. Sorry, but the guy I like and I danced the cha-cha together this week for PE, and my head is in La-la-land. Even though we already danced it, I still have the airhead feeling that I had when we were dancing, so yeah, right now, I'm clueless! Sorry!_**

**_VAfan1_**

**_P.S.: If you have a story idea, tell me and please tell me which story you want it to be in! Thank you! :D_**


	3. Staying Over Locked Up

**I don't own VA. But I do own Anna, Eli, and Sarah, so don't you dare use them without my permission! This hasn't been update in awhile and I just had a great week with my crush, so, here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Staying Over; Locked Up

Apov [Anna]

From the ground I could hear my mother crying.

"What's wrong?" Sarah tapped my shoulder. I looked down and picked my phone.

"Mom," I said. "just calm down, please." I pleaded and half cried. Sarah looked at me with a concerned look.

"You and Eli are coming home for tonight," she said. "I already called Kirova, so you'll be staying here for tonight." I nodded.

"Okay mom, I'll see you soon." I hung up and stuck the phone into my pocket. I turned to Sarah and couldn't help but cry.

"What happened?" she asked. I told her about my dad and her mouth just dropped. "But how? He's always been healthy right?" I nodded. "So how can he just have cancer all of a sudden?"

I sniffled. "I don't know," I said. "I just don't know." She hugged me until my tears all but ran out and Eli and Jason, Aunt Mia and Uncle Eddie's son, ran in.

"Do you know?" Eli asked the both of us. We nodded. He switched with Sarah so he held me. "It's going to be okay." He soothed and rubbed little circles on my back.

I nodded meekly. Eli turned to Sarah, "I need to talk to you." He said and she nodded. They walked out and Jason held me.

Jason and I are best friends, we have been ever since his parents got married. Apparently, when I was born, Eddie and Mia were expecting Jason and didn't tell anyone until after the stupid Dashkov crap the adults went through.

Jason stroke my dark hair from my face and just stared at me with his ice blue eyes that is from Mia that made him look so innocent and fierce at the same time.

"It'll be okay Anna." He said my name was a prayer. He then lowered his lips to mine in a soft comforting kiss. Did I mention he's also my boyfriend?

We pulled away and I found comfort in his arms as I laid on his chest. I closed my eyes for a little while and took a small nap.

Epov [Eli]

Sarah and I stepped out of lounge and I shut the door behind us. I pressed her against the wall and kissed with passion. When I pulled away I looked at her in the eyes.

Her sapphire eyes looked me up and down. I pulled away from her and sighed.

"We shouldn't do this anymore." I looked down. I could feel her confused expression looking me over.

"Do what anymore?" she asked. Her tilted my head up so I would look at her. I looked at her with sad eyes. "Eli, what are you saying?"

I didn't answer her right away I looked down and pulled away. I drew a sharp breath.

Sarah and I have been having a secret relationship for over a year now, meaning that we've been sneaking around. We got physical only once, and I got reported by Jane Zeklos. She's the daughter of Jesse Zeklos, and she has this mad woman crush on me, and she said that she'll have me sent away, or have Sarah sent over seas away from me. Kirova said that she can't do anything about it except say to keep our relationship on the down low that way she'll have nothing to say about.

But didn't work. Jane Zeklos reported it to Guardian Petrov, and she said that Sarah either doesn't graduate, or I might lose my job. She said she's sorry, but ever since my parents, a lot of the higher ups have been monitoring everyone's interactions.

So here I am about to break her heart. I love Sarah, and she loves me, but there is nothing I can do about it.

"Sarah," I said as gently as I could. "They know."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

I gave her a knowing look. "Oh…"was all she said. We didn't speak for a little while then she stammered. "Wha-a-at are we going to do?" She shook up a little.

I held her to me and breathed. "We have to stay away from each other as long as you are still a minor."

She looked up to me. "But I won't turn eighteen until February!" She exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I really hate Jane."

I chuckled. "Trust me, you aren't the only one."

She gave a small smile and sighed. "So…just for now, right?" I nodded. With that we broke apart and walked back into the lounge where Jason held my sleeping little sister.

Rpov [Rose]

"Roza, open up." Dimitri said on the other side of the bathroom door. "We have to talk about this."

I shook my head even though he can't see it. I don't need to hear this; I don't have to talk about this, heck, I didn't even want this to happen.

"Rose, please." He begged.

I locked myself up in here for about two hours now. I now it's stupid; maybe even childish, but I just need a place to think right now and talking to my dying husband is not helping.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and ignored Dimitri's pleas to get me out of the bathroom.

The kids were coming home soon for tonight, and I know I have to come out soon, but just not now.

**I know this chapter is probably too short, and doesn't make up for the long time period of no updates, but I've been busy and some people in a certain forum were really bothering me. Anyway, here.**

**VAfan1[Julie]**

**P.S.: the announcement I replaced this with is on my profile.**


	4. The Deal & Love

**As much as I want to, I don't own the VA characters…but I do own their children. Warning: M scene between you know who! ;) **

Chapter 3: The Deal and Love

Dpov [Dimitri]

"Roza open the door." I said as I leaned against the bathroom door. I told Rose about my doctor's visit, but she wouldn't let me explain. I don't have cancer. The doctor said I should becareful since my family had a history of catching it around my age.

Moments passed then I gave up. I sighed and went downstairs.

I guess I'll explain it to the kids only; I thought to myself and sighed. I looked at the clock on the wall. It's nearly nighttime which means the kids will be here soon.

I shook my head and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Then a thought occurred to me. What if I did somehow get it? What would my family do? What would happen to them? Will I see my daughter graduate? Will I see my son get married?--I hope he asks Sarah when she graduates, and most importantly, what would become of my dear wife and soul mate Rose?

I let my mind wandered until it came to a thought I never thought I would think of, ever. From the first day they met, I always knew he would have her one day, I just never actually thought he would. The way she treated him; the way she would always ignore him.

I gulped down my pride and dialed his number.

Apov [Adrian]

Her hands wondered over my chest creating small sparks of fire to dance on my flesh. I moaned a little as she smiled. Her hands traveled downwards, and down, and down…until she touched a hard spot.

I moaned out her name. "Rose…"

She looked up to me and smiled. My hands traced down the side of her boy and rested on her bare hip. Good God, don't let this be a dream. I leaned closer to kiss her…

"Fuck!" I yelled as my phone started ringing. _Ring ding dong ring ding dong ding ding ding. _I rolled my eyes and picked up. "Ivashkov." I said with annoyance.

"It's Belikov." He said forcedly. I huffed. Great, the person who took my dream away actually called me in the middle of it. "I need to ask you something." he said coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"What Belikov?" I asked again.

"I…I…" he said shakily. "I want you to have Rose if I die."

My eyes shot up. I can have Rose? I smiled inwardly. He's letting me have her? I can't believe it, I waited over seventeen years for this day, and now it has come. I imagined Rose as mine, and all the many things I've always wanted to do with her…

Wait, did he just say 'if I die'? What?

"Belikov," I said confused. "What are you saying?" He must be drunk or something.

"My family has a brief history of contracting cancer." he said solemnly. "Majority of it happens when they're around my age, and I want my family to be happy."

I nodded with a frown. I can't take his offer. Even if I do, I don't want Rose if I know he has to die. I may not like him, but I wouldn't want him to die just because I love Rose.

"Belikov," I sighed. "I loved Rose, still do, but look, she loves you." I told myself softly in my mind. "She wouldn't really move on, and the kids wouldn't want a new father." And they don't really like me and how I flirt with their mom.

"But promise me," he said seriously, "that you will help her move on."

I nodded. "Yea, sure." I said and hung up.

I looked down for a while, and then a tiny light bulb in my head lit up. I know Lissa and I have researched this before, it's worth a try! I walked to my office and got to work immediately.

But first, I have to tell Lissa. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello cousin." I greeted. "How do you feel for a little studying?"

"What?" she asked. I explained to her about my idea. "That's great! But he isn't right?"

I shook my head. "He won't even get it if we find this." I could hear her nod.

"Fine." she agreed. "We'll start looking tomorrow."

Rpov [Rose]

I wiped the rest of my tears away and got up from my crouched position. My legs cramped up a little proving that I spent way too much time in that position. I opened the door and peeked my head outside. I looked down the hall and up and stepped out.

I made my way downstairs to find my Dimitri on the couch reading a western novel. I rolled my eyes. Even when he's about to die, the idiot still reads them. I crept up slowly behind him and tip toed. As soon as I stood behind him, I placed my hand over his eyes.

He smiled. "I knew you would come out soon." I removed my hands and looked down at my smiling husband who turned his head. He pulled me from behind him to be in front then pulled me again so I rested on his chest. He held me close. "Will you let me explain the rest?"

I looked up at him. "Rest?" he nodded; I frowned. "Ok."

He kissed me softly before he pulled away to talk. "Well for one thing," he said. "I don't have cancer." I glowed. "But, the doctor said I have the chance of getting cancer." I frowned again. "And…" he looked at sympathetically; I urged him on. He breathed in. "I told Adrian to take care of you if I do die."

My eyes popped. He did what?

"Dimitri," I frowned. "Why?"

"Because…" he said. "He'll be able to have you as his if I do, and…I don't want to imagine you the same way as when I became a strigoi." I wanted to breakdown. That was a clear saying of how I felt when that happened. I can't explain the rest, it's to hurtful.

I shook my head. "I can't because I love you!" I cried. "How can I just do that knowing that you died?" I shook my head. "I won't be with anyone else if you do." I turned away from him.

He made me look at him. He wiped away some tears and pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away and smiled. "That's what I hoped you would say." I smiled back and kissed him eagerly.

He rolled us over so he could be on top. I didn't really mind, besides, it's always better when he's in control. He kissed me more eagerly and I felt as if my world exploded in that one little kiss.

"Dimitri…" I moaned as he moved to kiss my jaw. "Now?" I asked unsure. Is it really necessary to have sex right now on our couch?

He pulled away and nodded. "We won't have time if the kids come later to come back down." he said huskily. I smiled. He went back to kissing. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up. He tossed it on the ground underneath us and pulled away to look in my eyes.

I rolled them and tossed his shirt off to the same spot where mines is. We took of each other's pants. We were left in nothing but our underwear and everything was turning very hot.

He reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra and dropped it right under us. He took of my panties as he traced my hip bone with his finger and tossed it down. He kissed his way from my lips, down my throat where he sucked and nipped a little, then to my collar bone where he planted light kisses and found his way over my peaking left breast. He took it into his mouth. I moaned as he rolled his tongue over my nipple and his other hand reached out to toy with my neglected right side and thumbed it and rolled it. Waves of euphoria washed over me and he made new ones as he switched sides.

After he finished, he kissed his way down to my center where he kissed and sucked. I moaned loudly and he made his way back to me. I pulled him down to me and I still tasted myself in his mouth.

"My turn." I teased when I pulled away. He groaned as I let my hand traveled to the edge of his boxers. One finger lifted the elastic band down and made its way to tease his little friend. He grunted. I smiled. My whole hand made its way into his member and started to stroke and massage it.

"Roza,…" he groaned. "I need you…" he said. I pulled my hand away and tossed the remaining of his clothes off and wrapped my legs around him.

He entered me and pounded swiftly. "Dimitri, Dimitri….oh!" I moaned repeatedly as he thrusted deep and hard into me.

"Roza, oh, roza." he said and pounded in me.

After a while, I felt myself tighten around him and released and saw nothing but stars. He flipped his over so I laid on top of him.

"I love you, Roza," he murmured softly. "I always will."

"I love you too my love." I said as we closed our eyes for a peaceful nap.

**So what did you all think? Too much? Too little? Review!**

**Love,**

**Julie**


	5. Bye guys?

**Hi Everyone,**

**I haven't written anything in a long while and I haven't updated anything on my profile in over two weeks....wanna know why? im no longer going to be a writer...my mom is stopping me and well i cant go against her so, im going to give up for now...i dont know when i'll be back, but i will TRY to come back. **

**So until then, Goodbye.**

**VAfan1**


	6. D

**Hi Everyone,**

**Its been awhile since, my last update, and all the crap has disappeared more so or less, and the writer's block is gone. if i have any readers left, there will be a new chapter soon. Either for The Rose in Hollywood, Time Needed, or Springtime Ressurrecion.**

**Just be patient!**

**Vafan1**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, guys. I haven't been updating lately. I had a wedding to attend, a baby to take care of, and because of a lot of stressful stuff dealing with you know who and schoolwork. -_- Anyway, I just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter soon for the following stories: _

**The Rose in Hollywood**

**My Cold Ending **

**A Rose's Tale **

**Time Needed **

**Springtime Resurrection **

_I'll try to post them up by the end of the school year. By then, there should be no stress or schoolwork to do. :P LOL _


End file.
